


Downward dog

by MatchaYogiTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaYogiTea/pseuds/MatchaYogiTea
Summary: Sirius finds you doing yoga. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 31





	Downward dog

**Author's Note:**

> I love yoga and since this idea came to me I just had to write it down. Probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters total, let me know what you guys think!

Finally.

The dorm was empty, the girls had left for an hour or so, and you were free to chill and do whatever you wanted.

  
It's not that you didn't love your friends - you did, and you were grateful for each and every one of them, especially your best friend Lily. But sometimes you just needed some time to be alone and recharge, and your favourite activity to do so was yoga.

  
As you changed into some comfortable clothes and stepped on your purple mat you closed your eyes and started breathing, to relax and focus. You could hear the birds chirping outside, a sound that put you in a good mood, and you started going through your usual practice. Mountain pose. Fold. Plank. Downward dog.

  
Half an hour later, as you were moving into the difficult wheel pose which you had only recently mastered, you heard some noise and then a deep voice addressed you, causing you to almost fall. Instead, you let go of the pose as gracefully as you could and got up, exhaling heavily. "Sirius! How did you get in? I thought boys couldn't enter the girls' dorm..."

  
Sirius was standing next to the door, wide-eyed. "What was that? Is it magic?" He asked, ignoring your question.

  
You chuckled. "No. It's called yoga. You know my parents are Muggles, right? My mum is an instructor and she taught me the basics when I was younger and when I go home we still practice together."

  
"So... you can do that bendy thing without any magic at all?" he sounded and looked incredulous.

  
"Yeah, it's not as hard as it looks. I mean, it can be, it took me a while to be able to pull it off." Since he clearly didn't understand, you explained to him what yoga was and eventually he stated that he wanted to try it.

  
"Well, downward dog should come easily to you." You hinted at his Animagus form and he raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Sounds naughty."

  
"It's not, you perv! Why are you here, anyway?"

  
"I got bored, James is busy pining after Lily, Remus has ordered me to leave our dorm since he wants to take a nap... I thought I'd come ask you if you want to do something together." He sighed, looking very much like the drama queen he could be when James deserted him.

  
Truth was, Sirius and you had been spending more and more time together recently and you knew you fancied him, a lot. But you didn't know what he thought of you. Actually, you were afraid he only saw you as a friend.

  
But then there were momens when he stared at you the way he was doing right then, almost needily, and you weren't sure anymore.

You cleared your throat. "Well... I am almost finished with yoga, so-"

  
"Can you teach me?" he interrupted you.

  
"I don't know... I'm not a teacher, but I could try to show you something easy, I suppose..."

  
"Please! It looks fun." He looked at you with his puppy dog eyes and you didn't know whether to laugh or kiss him. So you settled for nodding.

  
And so began your yoga lessons with Sirius.


End file.
